


El águila vuela sola

by karake456



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Love, M/M, Sacrifice, Self Confidence Issues, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki entiende ahora el amor que tiene a Viktor, y el sacrificio que eso conlleva.





	

Pasamos muchos momentos hermosos ¿no? Los baños en las aguas termales, los paseos por Hasetsu, los tiernos instantes en la habitación donde contabas historias de Rusia y tu entrenamiento...Son horas que no olvidaré, por más años que pasen, porque en ellos fue que entendí el sentimiento de "amor" que dirigiría mis actuaciones en la pista de baile, por los siguiente ocho meses.

También compartimos muchas risas, alegrías, y carcajadas. Tus invenciones sobre cualquier comida o curiosidad extranjera, los juegos con Makkachin, incluso tu insistencia en comprar siempre lo mejor y más caro, aunque te dijera que un detalle para mi siempre es más que suficiente sí viene de ti.

Fue pura diversión, incluso en los constantes entrenamientos, las ligeras discusiones que teníamos sobre la rutina, la insistencia en practicar una y otra vez el mismo paso, hasta que saliera. A medida que pasaban los días, más cercanos nos volvíamos. Con tranquilidad, paciencia, se desarrollaron nuestros sentimientos hasta lo que son hoy en día.

Viktor. Te amo. Es imposible fingir lo que siento. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Al bailar, al estar juntos. Mi amor por tu solo crece cada vez más rápido, incontrolable como la emoción que sentía cada vez que te veía patinar. Y, si bien hoy no lo hice tan bien como deseaba, espero que mis sentimientos te hayan tocado, porque es para ti cada instante de mi baile.

Y en eso se basa parte de esta historia para la que hemos nacido. Una entre los dos. Una que cuente nuestra vida, nuestros aciertos, y que se ha desarrollado para llegar a este punto: La final del Gran Prix. En verdad, no puedo estar más feliz de haber llegado, de estar entre los primeros seis del mundo, y en estar dando todo de mi, aunque aún no me sienta satisfecho por ello.

Sin embargo, por ese mismo amor, es que debemos hablar.

Te vi, ¿sabes? Como siempre lo hago. Vi la pasión que expresabas por cada nueva presentación, tu emoción, y ese deseo innombrable, pero presente, de medirte con esos nuevos contendientes que habían renacido bajo tu mirada, la primera parte de esta competencia. Nunca te había visto tan emocionado, como hoy.

Y por eso mismo, es que debemos hablar, Viktor. De nuestra promesa, de estar juntos hasta que me retire. Yo como tu patinador, y tu como mi entrenador... Bueno, lo lamento, pero ya no podrá ser, porque yo, Viktor, te amo más que a nada en este mundo... Y, como te amo, no puedo interponerme entre el hielo y tu. Por esto, esta noche...

-Viktor, debemos terminar con esto, cuando acabe la competencia.


End file.
